


mr. right

by scorpiohs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of therapy and mental health, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, Online Dating, Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sexting, mentions of recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiohs/pseuds/scorpiohs
Summary: Sam and Natasha have a plan. They’re sick of the oblivious (“pathetic,” in Sam’s words) pining that Steve and Bucky do for each other all the time, and no amount of “Just tell him already!” is getting either of them to budge.Sam, for instance, sees that Steve is spending his days doing everything he can for Bucky, staring at him all the time, smiling at every single thing he does. They see a lot of each other, sharing an apartment in the Tower. And each time Sam visits, he notices Steve’s googly eyes a little bit more.“Those are friend things, Sam,” Steve says when he’s called out.“You sure as hell aren’t doing those things for me,” Sam replies.Natasha, on the other hand, sees the way that Bucky hardly ever laughs unless Steve is around, how he blushes when Steve walks in the room. She doesn’t bring it up to him- she doesn’t want to scare him away from the thought- but she’s seen enough that at this point, she wants to roll her eyes at the way Bucky’s jaw drops a little when he sees Steve in those tight t-shirts.So Sam and Natasha have a plan.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 23
Kudos: 233





	mr. right

Sam and Natasha have a plan. They’re sick of the oblivious (“ _pathetic_ ,” in Sam’s words) pining that Steve and Bucky do for each other all the time, and no amount of “Just tell him already!” is getting either of them to budge.

Sam, for instance, sees that Steve is spending his days doing everything he can for Bucky, staring at him all the time, smiling at every single thing he does. They see a lot of each other, sharing an apartment in the Tower. And each time Sam visits, he notices Steve’s googly eyes a little bit more.

“Those are _friend_ things, Sam,” Steve says when he’s called out.

“You sure as hell aren’t doing those things for me,” Sam replies.

Natasha, on the other hand, sees the way that Bucky hardly ever laughs unless Steve is around, how he blushes when Steve walks in the room. She doesn’t bring it up to him- she doesn’t want to scare him away from the thought- but she’s seen enough that at this point, she wants to roll her eyes at the way Bucky’s jaw drops a little when he sees Steve in those tight t-shirts. 

So Sam and Natasha have a plan. 

* * *

“We’re gonna get you on a dating app,” Sam says one day, sitting at Steve’s kitchen table.

Steve knows that Bucky is at the gym, but he still goes bright red and looks around to make sure no one had heard Sam. Once he decides that they’re in the clear, he sits down across from Sam and says, “Are you crazy?”

“I’m being serious. You need to get out there! It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it?”

“This is ridiculous. I’m not going on some dating app, I don’t even know how those work. And that’s not how I want to meet someone,” Steve stammers. Heat flushes to his cheeks. He’s _already_ met someone.

Sam nods but says, “This doesn’t have to be about meeting someone, per se. But wouldn’t it be nice, after all you’ve been through, to, I don’t know, get some action?”

Steve clears his throat. He _knows_ Sam knows how he feels about Bucky. Is this some elaborate ruse to try to get him to admit it? Because he’s not admitting it, no way.

But he can’t help but think, it might be nice to be at least touched again, even if it’s not by the man he loves. He’ll never get that with Bucky; maybe he should at least start trying to move on. And if it doesn’t work, he can go right back to his hopelessness.

“Yeah, maybe,” he responds after a minute. “But how is Captain America going to use a dating app?”

Sam smiles. “Well, most people will probably think you’re catfishing, but the lucky ones that swipe right will be in for a fun surprise.”

“Fine, but no pictures in the uniform.”

“Or from the ‘40s,” Sam adds.

So it begins. With Sam’s guidance, Steve sets up a Tinder. It’s not like he’s actually gonna find someone- Bucky is his someone- but if it distracts him for a little, and gets Sam off of his back, then what harm can it do?

* * *

Bucky tells Natasha stories from the past all the time. They sit on the couch of Steve and Bucky’s apartment, each cradling a cup of tea and Natasha asks about the shenanigans they used to get into. Bucky loves to tell the stories, because he discovers new details each time, things he thought he had forgotten. It helps his memory and helps to hear Natasha laughing.

She loves the stories. She loves to see Bucky smile, becoming more and more himself, the man in the memories, yes, but also who he is now. He’s a good friend. And it doesn’t hurt that he’s a friend who understands what she’s been through better than anyone else she’s met since leaving that world.

Right now, Bucky’s telling her about a disastrous double date that he went on with Steve, when they were just barely into their twenties, that ended up with Steve spilling a Shirley Temple on both of their dates, staining a yellow dress and a white one with pink-red splotches. Unfortunately, it made Bucky laugh which made Steve laugh which made their dates hate them. They both apologized and tried to be on their best behavior the rest of the evening, but they couldn’t shake their smiles. Needless to say, they never saw the women again, but they had a great time giggling about it later that night.

When she’s done laughing, she asks, “Would you ever want to do that again? Dating?”

Bucky looks down at his cup of tea. “Well, I don’t know that anyone would want to date me considering… everything.”

“Bullshit,” Natasha replies. “Plenty of people would.” She pauses, then her face lights up, as if she was just coming up with this brilliant idea. “In fact, I can show you. Give me your phone. You’re gonna get a Tinder.”

After she explains what it is, Bucky shakes his head. “I don’t think I’m actually ready to date someone.”

“I mean, even if you don’t ever meet these people in person, it might be nice to get into your groove again, just messaging them or something,” she says, shrugging.

Bucky nods, but he’s hesitant. The truth is, he kind of already has found someone. Ever since the helicarrier, since his memories have been coming back to him and he’s been spending more time with Steve, he’s developed a crush on him. He doesn’t know if it’s feelings from before returning, but he feels the crushing weight of unrequitedness accompanying them. Maybe Steve rejected him before and he can’t remember it. Steve hasn’t shown any interest in guys, at least that Bucky’s seen, even though it seems safer to do so. He’s probably ‘straight,’ as Natasha calls it.

Perhaps this Tinder thing might be good for him. Even if it doesn’t lead anywhere, he can get his mind off of Steve.

So he just says, “Okay.”

Natasha smirks and takes his phone. She helps him make a profile, but two minutes into it, she complains that he doesn’t have enough good pictures of himself on his phone.

“I haven’t really had time these past few years to be taking ‘good pictures’ of myself,” he says as she rolls her eyes and takes his phone.

“Selfies,” she reminds him, and now it’s his turn to roll his eyes.

“That’s a stupid word.”

She ignores him and holds up his phone. “Smile!” she instructs.

He immediately feels uncomfortable. Maybe he shouldn’t be doing this. Maybe-

“You’re a catch, Barnes,” Natasha assures him.

He softens at that. “Teeth or no teeth?”

“Hmm… let’s try both and see.”

A few minutes later, they’ve settled on a shot where Natasha got Bucky to laugh, and a picture of them together from a few weeks ago.

“Men or women?” Natasha asks, still holding his phone. “Or both?”

“Uh, men,” Bucky says quickly. He doesn’t remember everything about growing up a century ago, but he remembers the hiding. The fact that he can openly tell his friends that he’s interested in men without the bat of a lash is incredible to him.

They haggle over the age range for a bit (Bucky only wants people within two years of his age, and Natasha reminds him that applying that logic to his _real_ age would only get him Steve and a bunch of grandpas and that he should be a little more open-minded.)

When they’re done, she hands him his phone. “Now, get to swiping.”

Bucky goes to the ‘card pile’ or whatever it’s called. He isn’t impressed with the first guy, he looks too young and- yeah, he’s still in college.

“Which way is which, again?” he asks.

“Right is like, left is dislike. It’s right because Mr. Right,” Natasha says with a wink.

He just nods and starts going through people.

Natasha looks pleased with herself, and declares, “I think my work here is done.” She stands up and starts to head out of the apartment.

“Wait! What if I get a match? What do I say?”

“Just be yourself, Bucky,” she says with a smile. “But maybe don’t mention the assassin thing right away. That doesn’t pull guys as much as you’d expect.” Even though this is ultimately to get Steve and Bucky together, Natasha doesn’t want him to have any bad experiences interacting with other people online.

He laughs, which surprises Natasha. It surprises her every time she’s able to make him laugh, but it makes her smile. “Good luck,” she says before leaving.

* * *

Bucky gets the hang of it pretty quickly and is mindlessly swiping later in his bed that afternoon. It’s already become a sort of calming motion, left, left, left, right, left. He knows that staring at strangers and judging them by a handful of pictures (usually only the cover one, actually) is not a healthy coping mechanism for dealing with his unresolved romantic issues, but it’s where he is.

He’s only matched with a few people so far- he is way too picky- and he hasn’t messaged any of them. That’s too scary. The thoughtless swiping is the only thing he can do properly on this app.

But he stops suddenly. Because there he is. _Steve, 28_.

A million questions rush through his mind: Is this a real profile? He didn’t know Steve was into this kinda thing. Is Steve into guys? He has to be, if his profile is visible to Bucky. Has he already seen Bucky’s profile? Which way did he swipe? When did he make this? Has he met people this way? Has he been seeing people since Bucky’s been back and just not told him? He doesn’t want Steve to feel like he can’t live his life. He doesn’t want Steve to feel like he can’t tell him he’s not straight. In fact, making a profile and not telling Steve about it is starting to feel like a secret he hadn’t meant to keep, a crime, keeping something like that from his best friend.

Before he spirals, he takes a look at the pictures on Steve’s profile. The ones Steve picked are simultaneously adorable and sexy, in Bucky’s opinion. They’re mostly selfies, and pictures that make him look like himself, not Captain America. His smile is so bright.

Heart beating out of his chest, Bucky sets the phone down next to him. _What the hell am I doing?_ he asks repeatedly to himself. He’s the Winter Soldier, an assassin, a weapon, from a century ago, and now he’s on a fucking dating app. He barely knows what apps are. _Christ_. 

Using a breathing and thought technique that his Avengers-appointed therapist taught him (that yes, he thought was stupid at first), he’s able to walk himself back a little. _You deserve love, Bucky,_ he tells himself. He doesn’t know if he believes it yet but saying it helps.

But he still doesn’t know what he should do here. There’s a lot of directions this could go. If he swipes right, and Steve doesn’t, then it’s okay. He won’t know. If Steve swipes right, or already did, it’s probably just as a joke, or to say hi or something. If they both swipe right, and they match-

Bucky takes a breath and swipes right, trying not to overthink it.

The screen flashes with _It’s a match!_ and Bucky almost throws his phone across the room.

* * *

Steve’s grateful when his phone buzzes. This Avengers meeting has been going on for what feels like hours. Tony has a no-phone policy, but it’s pretty loose, so he glances down at his lap and sees that he has a new match on Tinder.

He’s found that people don’t really think he’s catfishing, or if they do, they’re curious enough to inquire themselves. It’s a good thing he doesn’t swipe right on that many people because then his messages would be flooded.

But now his heart is racing because an hour ago, when he was waiting for the meeting to start, he came across Bucky’s profile. He didn’t know what to do or how to feel or anything, but Tony waltzed in, already making jabs at Captain America’s outfit that day, so Steve went with his gut and swiped right before turning off his phone and rolling his eyes at Tony.

He looks down at his screen and sees that it _is_ Bucky he’s matched with. His palms start to sweat and he feels like the phone is about to slip right out of his hands.

But he’s matched with Bucky. _Bucky_. This thing was supposed to be a distraction, but here he is anyway. Maybe it’s a sign. Maybe he should try this.

So he types out a message and presses send before he can doubt himself.

* * *

_**Steve** : Funny seeing you here. _

Bucky reads the text over and over. Is Steve mad? Or is this a line? This can’t be a line, it can’t be Steve flirting with him. Because that would hurt too much, to play a game like this and have it not be real… Right?

He can’t help but wonder why there’s a part of him that wants to flirt back.

It’s not like Steve won’t be home for dinner after his meeting later tonight, and that they won’t have to confront each other. He can’t take a chance fucking up the most important relationship in his life.

And yet…

_**Bucky** : i could say the same to you _

He shuts his phone off and shuffles back in his bed, his insides starting to churn. Why is he doing this?

 _You deserve love_ , he reminds himself.

Steve’s reply comes quick.

_**Steve** : Just thought you looked good in your profile picture. _

Bucky sucks in a breath. The idea that Steve could think he “looked good,” and could say it to him so easily-

A little flirting is harmless. Steve started it, really. So instead of talking about what this means, Bucky just thinks _fuck it_ and types out another message.

_**Bucky** : you look good too _

_**Steve** : Really? _

Friends can think friends look good. Friends can and have and do. But Bucky doesn’t wanna just be Steve’s friend anymore.

_**Bucky** : hot _

_**Steve** : You think I’m hot? _

_**Bucky** : are you kidding? _

_**Steve** : I didn’t know you felt that way. _

_**Steve** : I think you’re hot, too. _

_**Steve** : Really hot. _

_**Bucky** : glad we’ve cleared that up _

_**Steve** : Are you now? _

_**Bucky** : means we can get to other things _

_**Steve** : Buck… _

_**Bucky** : getting worked up in your meeting? _

It’s somehow easy, sending Steve stuff like this. It’s stuff that he’s thought about before. He’s wanted to make Steve blush before. He doesn’t exactly have all the right words, doesn’t know how to ‘sext,’ as Natasha says, but he knows Steve.

_**Steve** : It’s a little hot in here. _

Bucky snorts. He can see Steve now, looking down at his phone, face bright red, eyes wide.

_**Bucky** : you that easy? _

_**Steve** : For you. _

Bucky’s throat tightens at that. Is this real?

_**Bucky** : fuck steve _

_**Steve** : I hate that I’m in this meeting. _

_**Steve** : I’m coming home right after. _

_**Steve** : If that’s okay with you. _

_**Bucky** : it’s more than okay _

_**Bucky** : come home quick, okay? _

_**Steve** : Bucky… _

_**Bucky** : yes? _

_**Steve** : You’re killing me. _

_**Bucky** : then get home and do something about it_

Steve has to stop himself from audibly groaning at that. He has to get home. He has to kiss Bucky and hold him in his arms and do anything he wants. He also needs to talk to him about everything.

The meeting drags on forever, with Steve still sending Bucky messages on Tinder (as if he doesn’t have his number) about wanting to come home. Bucky’s a tease, of course. Steve’s having a difficult time not getting hard at the thought of him in their apartment waiting for him.

When Tony finally says, “See you all next week!” Steve darts out of the room and back to the apartment.

Suddenly, he’s nervous. Everything’s been online so far. What if this isn’t real? Or Bucky didn’t mean for it to go this far? God, that’d break his heart but he can’t lose what he has with Bucky. No matter what, he can't let that happen.

Arriving at the door, he feels a strange urge to knock. It’s his apartment too but everything feels different now. Everything’s about to change.

He walks in to see an empty apartment. He breathes a sigh of relief, his moment of vulnerability delayed slightly.

“Buck?” he calls as he closes the door behind him and slips off his shoes.

“In here!” Bucky responds from his room, the door ajar.

Steve takes a deep breath and walks in.

* * *

Steve looks like a dream when he appears in Bucky’s doorframe. Bucky’s sitting back on his bed, somewhat awkwardly, in his opinion, phone in hand. He’s been waiting for awhile, and he was worried that Steve chickened out and was avoiding the apartment. Thought he’d fucked it up. But here he is. And he’s so beautiful.

“Hey,” Steve says, leaning against the frame and crossing his arms.

“Hey,” Bucky replies. He adjusts in his bed and clears his throat. “Uh, so…”

“I don’t wanna pressure you,” Steve interrupts. “I know you probably got on that app to move on and be with people and I didn’t even know you liked guys so when I saw you I had to swipe and I’m sorry if-”

Bucky smiles. “Steve.”

Steve stops rambling. “What?”

“I’m in love with you, you big idiot.”

Bucky doesn’t know where the courage comes from. Maybe it’s the energy radiating off of Steve, the love of his life, the man who’s been there with him through it all, and the power of the love he feels for him. Maybe it’s the therapy and the healing and the _you deserve love_. Maybe it’s just about damn time.

“I’m in love with you, too,” Steve tells him before walking over to the bed. He sits in front of Bucky, and cups his cheek with his hand. “Can I?”

“Please,” Bucky whispers, closing his eyes and leaning into Steve’s touch.

Steve leans forward and brushes their lips together, then kisses further. Bucky kisses back and they hold each other tentatively, just kissing and exploring and being gentle with each other. It’s been a long time for both of them.

They make out for a little once they’re more comfortable touching each other ( _“I’m not gonna break, Stevie”_ ) then cuddle in Bucky’s bed, laughing about how oblivious they’d been.

“How’d you get on a dating app anyways?” Steve asks, running his hand through Bucky’s hair.

“You calling me an old man?” Bucky retorts, lifting his head off of Steve’s chest to meet his eyes.

“Just saying, they didn’t have any Tinder back in our day.”

“Natasha showed it to me this afternoon,” Bucky says sleepily.

“Really?” Steve pauses. “ _Sam_ showed it to me this morning.”

Bucky perks up. “You think…?”

“Oh, definitely,” Steve laughs before leaning down to kiss Bucky again.

They’ll thank their matchmakers tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this little fluffy piece!! had a similar thing happen to me so i thought i'd write it for steve and bucky <3 come talk to me on twitter @sunstarsteve or tumblr @scorpiohs !!


End file.
